


Promesse al patibolo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore di gomma [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rufy, divenuto re dei pirati, è morto nello stesso modo di Gol. D. Roger.What if.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRLsZldkkMo. The Plagues (Prince of Egypt) - Cover by Caleb Hyles and Jonathan Young.Accenni Rufy/Robin.





	Promesse al patibolo

**Promesse al patibolo** ****  
  
  


Robin osservò il palco di legno sporco di sangue, le lame utilizzate per l’esecuzione capitale erano conficcate nelle tavole.

“Alla fine i grandi re dei Pirati finiscono tutti nello stesso modo” sentì dire in lontananza la donna. Strinse di più i veli che le coprivano il viso, lasciandole scoperti solo gli occhi.

“Capitano, volevi a tutti i costi che io vivessi, ed ora, invece, sei tu ad averci lasciato. Capitano, la tua forza di volontà pensavo potesse abbattere qualsiasi cosa.

Non permetterò che la vostra memoria scompaia, come le orme sulla sabbia quando vengono investite dalle onde del mare” promise, bisbigliando.

  
[101].


End file.
